The Lies
by javacooper
Summary: This fic takes place were Foreman just quit, Cameron and Chase still work for House. So foreman need's a replacment, right? But House's choice may lead them to there worse nightmare. Suddenly everyones lives are at risk, soon the team disappears 1 by 1.
1. Bad Start

Ava groaned and rolled out of bed to the persistent ringing of the phone. She scrambled across the room sending still packed boxes flying. Ava finally reached the light switch and flipped it. For a precious second the light flickered on then with a loud crack; the light snapped out.

Giving it up for a lost cause, Ava scrambled through the next room and in to the kitchen, grabbing the phone from the port. Glancing at the clock Ava found that it was only 3 in the morning.

_**Uggg**_ Ava thought.

"Just calling to see if this works, and to annoy you!" her _Boss's_ voices called out in a fake joyous singsong-y voice. Although Ava would have **liked** to respond with much more _colorful_ language, Ava politely forced herself to say

" Great," Not that it mattered. Before she could even finish what she was saying, there was an audible click that resounded through out the room.

With an angry bang, Ava slammed the phone back into the receiver, marched back to bed, roughly kicking boxes aside, then she collapsed into bed. She was tired having not slept the past two nights. Within seconds Ava was sound asleep.

Bring, Bring, **BRING**. _Morning already. No, phone, __**again**_Ava groaned to herself. Ava moaned again, and stormed to the phone, snatched it up, forgetting to glance at the caller ID, and shouted,

"Leave me alone!"

"Honey, you don't have to shout," Christine's (Ava's mother) voice scolded.

"Look mom it's 3 in the morning. Could you call back latter?" Ava pleaded.

It was too late, Ava's mom had started one of her hour long lectures. Ava feeling slightly guilty, let her mom talk. Finally, after over an hour, Ava ended the conversation with "Look mom, got to go, love you, bye!" And before her mom could get a word in edge wise Ava hung up.

Ava once again fell into a deep sleep. Then the phone rang for the third time that night, and again, and again. By the person's 5th call Ava snatched the phone seething with rage, whith out looking at the caller ID, once **again**. Ava was now seriously considering getting a phone in her room.

Ava shouted "Can't you take a hint leave me alone idiot." Then instantly regretted it.

"You sound ready to murder someone," An all to happy voice for-4-in-the-morning. "Sounds like your ready for work, but seriously what's up?"

"I haven't gotten more then an hours sleep; the phone keeps ringing off the hock my new _boss_ in an annoying donkey,"

Andy easily inferred my meaning by donkey. (**A/N if you don't get the reference, e-mail me)** "Well, we **said** it wouldn't be easy working for House."

**A/N **

**Okay, this was betaed by WOUNDERFUL beta!!!!!**

**Torture's betaing service. E-mail me.**

**hint hint, nudge nudge.**

-Torture

That's my personal beta speeking… ya I'm _that _good.

LOL JK

_**NOT**_


	2. Old Relations

Old retaliations

"So, _Why _did you call?" Ava asked.

"Weeeell," Andy responded stretching out the response " We have a knew suspect in the Mickinal murder." Ava was instantly alert. A 1:00 in the afternoon alert.

"I'll be right over."

"Well, I think that was quite successful; it _only_ took **2 hours**. Getting a confession from Miranda in that time, that's a chip off the old block; even for you," she added, off-handedly.

"Yeah, such a short time," Andy responded with a role of his eyes. Andy had never liked looking at a guy's face getting the same response over and over and over. He actually found it quite boring, which was why he was the technician/strategist who basically put everything together doing all the work the Boss didn't want to do. Ava was different. She liked the intense conversation; the small details that could mean the difference between a lie and the truth. She like the mind games, liked the thrill of out-witting and out-playing the "bad guy".

Ava glanced at the clock 6:30. "Crap!!!!! I'm late!!!" With that, she fled to her car, not bothering to give a polite good bye. Skipping her much need shower, she threw on clothes that would be fitting to wear to her new job, i.e. NOT her other work clothes that were fitting to be chasing down criminals. The only thing Ava would be chasing would be the differential diagnosis and the _occasional_ conspiracy.

Ava threw her car forward, slamming her big red button, which instantly caused the sirens hidden under the panel on the top of her to slide out, instantly filing the air with the wining of a siren. Ava easily coasted through the morning traffic. Just as she pulled into the hospital parking lot she pressed the red button again. The blinking lights slid from site. Relying on the fact that sirens weren't an uncommon sound in a hospital so as not to blow her cover, Ava raced in as dignified as possible with already being 10 minutes late. She was jerked to a stop by Cuddy's voice

"Ava, do you need any help finding your way around?"

"Um… No I can find my way," Ava replied hastily

"Well then, move along!" Cuddy replied with what could be called a genuine smile.

Before one could say hurry, Ava was off, she skipped by the elevator not want in to be delayed by the wait and raced for the stairwell. As she flew out of the stair well with more speed than what was appropriate for a hospital, she crashed full-force into what felt like a brick wall. On her way to the ground, she looked at what she had hit, and groaned. She had crashed full force into a person. With in seconds both were buried in a pile of papers and folders. Ava jumped up mumbling an apology as she grabbed papers and folders, and started trying to put them back into the neat little pile they had previously been in. Handing them back to the man, which, according to his nametag, was Dr. Wilson. Then Ava reached out and shook hands with what might be classified as her first, and if things kept going the way they were, only friend at her new "job".

"Ava, right?" Wilson smiled. "You'll be working for House, right?"

"Yeah, umm… I'm running kind of late. So, umm…"

"I'm heading in the same direction," Ava's eyebrows went up. " I have a patient for House." Wilson retorted holding out a copy of the patients file. Glancing down at the patient she was instantly stunned. Marcuse Twain, her first instructor.


End file.
